


All You Need

by thisismylife



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Just all the love for the batfam, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylife/pseuds/thisismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being hurt and in bed while the family is out fighting crime is never fun. For Tim, it's down right torture.</p><p>But sometimes, all you need is the company of your brothers to make it all okay again.</p><p>Not set in any particular time frame. Just wanted all of the boys to be together and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need

Tim hated being injured. Of course it wasn't like any of the other boys felt any different when they were holed up in the mansion and everyone else and their mother, or so it seemed, was out fighting crime. Gotham had been having a particularly rough patch lately and the last drug bust ended with Tim laid up in bed with a broken arm. Not how he wanted to spend his Thursday night. Or any night for that matter.

Alfred had just given him his latest dose of meds and his head was beginning to fog up when his door opened and Dick walked in, rubbing a towel over his damp hair.

"What are you doing here?"

Dick tossed the towel over the desk chair and turned to his little brother, "B's doing a final run over the city with baby bird. He sent the rest of us home for the night."

Tim scrunshed up his face, almost too tired to do anything more. "Quiet out tonight?"

Dick smiled tiredly as he climbed into the bed beside Tim, pushing the covers back so he could get in. "As quiet as it could possibly be it seems. It's been a mess out there...maybe they're finally giving it all a rest?"

A chuckled escaped Tim's lips, they both knew THAT wasn't true.

Silence over took the room, aside from the low voices coming from whichever movie Tim had finally put on. He couldn't even remember at this point. For as many broken bones and injuries that he's had in his short life, each and every one reminds him how much he hates being on pain meds. He hates feeling slow, clouded, barely able to keep his eyes open.

He feels Dick's warmth close to him, and knows that the oldest Boy Wonder feels the same way. They all do. Too bad Alfred watches them like a hawk when they're injured. Meds come like clockwork.

He must have dosed off, because the next time he opened his eyes, Jason was getting into the bed on the other side of him.

"Go back to sleep, Timmy. Just getting comfy here." A hand brushed his hair out of his eyes and Tim saw Jason smiling at him. Okay. Maybe being laid up in bed wasn't all bad, when you had brother's like Tim did.

~~

It was close to five am by the time Batman and Robin finally made their way into the cave. Maybe sending the others home early had been a mistake, but they were all so overworked lately. Bruce had just wanted to give them a little breather.  
Damian sighed as he slipped his mask off, "So the others are on patrol tomorrow, right?"

Bruce smiled, pulling the cowl down and looking at his son. Damian haa all but refused to leave Bruce out there on his own, but he was just as tired as the rest of the boys, Bruce knew it. "Yes, you can have the night off tomorrow. Maybe keep Tim company."

A barely coherent sound came out of Damian's mouth as he slowly walked away from his father, heading for the stairs. Alfred passing him a towel on his way by,

Bruce turned to the computer, already bringing up a new file. "How's Tim?", he asked without turning away.

He could hear Alfred standing not far behind him. "Sleeping, although he didn't give into it until a few hours ago. He was awake when Master Dick came home."

Bruce nodded, not entirely surprised that Tim had stayed up. None of his boys liked being on the sidelines. He knew the feeling well.

~~

Finally, around six in the morning with the sun starting to shine into the library, Bruce walked out of the passage and headed to Tim's room. He just wanted to check in on him before he himself headed for some sleep.

Opening the door to Tim's room, Bruce could hear the distinct sound of breathing. And not just Tim's.

Peaking around the door, Bruce couldn't help but smile, his heart warming in a way he wasn't sure was even possible any more. There, in Tim's king size bed, was Dick and Jason on either side of him. Both keeping a protective arm around their younger brother. And further down, somewhat squished between Dick's legs and Tim's, was Damian- his favorite green blanket wrapped around him. All of his boys fast asleep.

Sometimes, family was all you needed to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene playing in my head for dayyyyys. I finally had a chance to sit down and just write it. I don't really know if I did it any justice but I just had to write it.
> 
> I've always felt like the boys would all watch over each other, coming together when one of them was hurt, and just plain being great brothers.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
